Rainy Day Reflections
by C. Asphodelus
Summary: A rainy day in Dimmsdale, no-one but Timmy and Trixie outside the school. They gaze at each other... TimmyxTrixie; Maybe to prone to slight revisions; Reviews appreciated; ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Fairly OddParents or any character from the series.**

**Oh, and play "Ending Credits", by Opeth if you want a slightly richer atmosphere to read along.  
**

* * *

A rainy day in Dimmsdale, it was an hour after school had ended. There was no-one there but two; Timmy and Trixie. They stood outside the school, despite the fact the school bus left an hour ago. A metre apart, she held a purple umbrella to shield for herself from the rain; whereas he had nothing, he didn't expect it to rain. They gazed at each other, he was slightly taller than her, around an inch higher, and he was fairly soaked from the rain; whereas she was safely dry.

A car suddenly sped pass by, driving over a puddle. Out of instinct and love, he stretched out to shield her from the huge splash. A torrent of lashes he received on his back, but he managed to send a calm loving smile to her.

* * *

She loved him ever since they first met in Kindergarten. She was the only daughter from the most popular family in Dimmsdale, her beauty was unparalleled at a young age, and her bodyguard was there to throw anyone who dared to approach her. She was lonely, with no-one to talk or play with, and this made her a target for Francis, who broke her dolls while her bodyguard had to go to the bathroom; and he proceeded to terrorise her. Timmy arrived in the time push the bully away, and luckily a teacher dragged Francis out before any harm could be done to her hero.

In order to console Trixie, Timmy brought out his Crimson Chin action figure set, which had the Crimson Chin himself and his nemesis, the Nega-Chin. He showed them to her, and asked if she would like to play with him. They had a memorable time together; she was the princess, and Timmy and the Crimson Chin were on a mission to save her from the Nega-Chin.

The Crimson Chin always piqued her interest, ever since she saw the comics and action figures in the Boy's Stuff store in the Mall, but her mother quickly led her to the Girls' Stuff store.

Unfortunately, her bodyguard came back from his long stool session (must have been the bad pizza last night), and he immediately grabbed Timmy, despite Trixie's pleas to stop; he threw Timmy out. In their 30 minutes together, she loved the Crimson Chin; she loved boy stuff more than the baseless girl stuff she was brought up with. But more importantly, she loved him; she loved Timmy Turner with the white hot intensity of a thousand burning suns; but out of fear of being scolded and disowned, and the illusion of the happiness created by popularity and vanity soon tamed her love for him, never allowing her to reach the same levels of passion.

Trixie hid the action figures from her bodyguard; she cherished them, she cherished her time with Timmy and it was perhaps the last time she could be herself openly. She kept his action figures in her handbag, waiting for the day they will be together and so she could give them back to him in her true self.

After that day, all the times Timmy approached her were automatically rejected, she hid behind a mask of vanity and it felt a dagger to her heart. And a wall of gold stood between their love for each other.

Yet Timmy persisted, he never gave up on Trixie all those years. The methods he tried became stranger as time went one, but harder to refuse. Like an arrow striking a boulder, but all his attempts struck the same point on her mask, eventually forming a crack on it.

The mask was incredibly fragile; Trixie could feel her true self coming out of her rigid fake self and Timmy's selfless act was the last blow, the mask had crumbled to dust. Her love for Timmy spontaneously combusted into the white hot intensity of a thousand burning suns; and so, the wall of gold that stood between them melted away.

* * *

Everything made sense to Trixie now, why pink, green, and then purple objects seem to be around Timmy, they were his fairy godparents and the purple one was his fairy godbrother. The pink and green godparents where same ones she had before that night she accidentally declared her belief of their non-existence in a school play when she was 10. But their names came back into her head, Cosmo and Wanda.

Tears started to flow down her cheeks, she remembered Timmy's sacrifice, and he gave himself up to the Darkness to save those close to him. She remembered their first kiss; it was just before he was vacuumed into the void. She then remembered his other sacrifice, a sacrifice for her; he gave up his fairy godparents for a year to save her from death. He suffered in the hands of Vicky, that tyrant, for a year in order for her to live. No fairy godparents to save him or make him happy, he was truly by himself for that period.

Trixie dropped her umbrella; she didn't care if it was raining, her popularity, her parents, or her fear of being disowned. Sure, there were millions who fall for her, but it would it would only be for her money and looks. Timmy was the only one who truly loved her for who she is, the time Timmy openly declared his love for Kissy Kissy Goo Goo and Skull Squisher to her in her 11th birthday was still fresh in her mind. Along with every other thing Timmy had done for her, it was definite, they were meant to be together.

Trixie collapsed onto Timmy, wrapped her arms around him; her head buried into his chest, she didn't care how wet he was.

"I love you, Timmy Turner," it had taken nearly nine years for her to finally confess to her lover from the start. "I loved you ever since Kindergarten, but-"

"I know Trixie, I understand," said Timmy, his arms were around Trixie and reassured her with love. "We're finally together now, that's all that matters."

Their embrace brought warmth and comfort to each other; the princess and the knight finally reunited after so long. They kissed with burning red passion, under the gaze of Cupid, and their fairy godparents and godbrother (true love was superior to fairy magic; therefore, the rules in the rulebook had no effect and so Trixie was reunited with her former godparents). Cupid had shed a tear, he followed the two ever since they first met, and monitored their every move; he felt stronger than before, the magnitude of their love was far beyond any he had felt in his entire life.

The two lovers walked together under a purple umbrella; under the rain; and under Cupid and their fairy godparents. Their love reassured them that they'll be together forever; no-one will ever split them apart, because their bond between each other was unbreakable.

Why? Because true love transcends everything.

* * *

**Author's notes:** I'm probably going to take a short hiatus on my other story; need to think out the story more than I thought.

Original title for this was "Rainy Day Reflections". [UPDATE: changed it back now. It is now formerly called "Her Hero, Her Knight."]

Might revise the story a bit; add some and change a few bits.

I probably won't scan and upload the plan for this one, it's not even a plan.

While I was writing, I lol'ed when I thought Trixie's dad's name could be Wu, because then his full name would be Wu Tang. (This then led to the idea of Trixie being trained in Wudangquan and kicking Remy's ass with it).

Oh, and I apologise to Amras Felagund; I had taken a few elements from his Happily Ever After (the most obvious is Cosmo and Wanda being Trixie's former godparents, and tragically losing them in a school play.)


End file.
